


Shelter

by Lizzie_Tempest



Series: One-shots [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys is mentioned, Bara Sans (Undertale), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mostly Fluff, Papyrus (Undertale) and Spaghetti, Papyrus is a good friend, Protective Sans, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader Needs a Hug, Tornado, Tornado Warning, Worried Papyrus, Worried Sans, annoying dog - Freeform, gets one in the end though, he's called Toby in this, oh well, reader is scared of thunder, scared reader, still can't really tag, the spaghetti never gets finished, we all know why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie_Tempest/pseuds/Lizzie_Tempest
Summary: Sans comes to your rescue in a dangerous situation.





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've had floating around my head. Mostly because I've been watching Storm Chasers. 
> 
> editing this was a bitch >:(

"-and we are issuing a tornado warning-"

 

Sans opened one of his sockets, watching the weather report on the TV and turning the volume up so he could hear properly.  He could still hear Papyrus pottering around in the kitchen making spaghetti.  His eyelights darted towards the window, suddenly noticing how dark the sky had grown.  The clouds were an eery greenish colour, a flash of lightning and the loud rumble of thunder had Sans on his feet within seconds.  With a tornado warning it was always better to be safe in the shelter than buried under rubble.  That's what happened to a family of froggits who ignored the last tornado warning.

 

"hey pap, turn the stove off.  we gotta go to the shelter."

 

The taller skeleton looked towards his brother incredulously, face stricken at the thought.

 

"BUT, THE SPAGHETTI!"

 

"we can always make more paps," he said as he turned the TV off and picked up Toby.  He may be an annoying dog but he was still part of their little family.  Papyrus, though slightly disheartened, seemed to pick up on the urgency as he looked out of the window and went to turn the stove off and making sure that the flame was definitely out before placing the pot of spaghetti on the counter.

 

"YES.  YES, I SUPPOSE YOU ARE RIGHT!  OUR SAFETY MUST COME FIRST!  YOU DID WELL TO REMEMBER, SANS!  I ALREADY KNEW WHAT TO DO, I WAS JUST TESTING YOUR KNOWLEDGE!"

 

Sans smiled weakly at his brother.

 

"you're so cool bro."

 

Papyrus held the door open for him and then locked the door behind them as they ventured out into the backyard where their storm shelter was.  It was set underground, and reminded them terribly of the time before the barrier was broken.  But it was the only safe place for them when tornado season came around.  Sans would gladly suffer through the memories of his former home in order to keep Papyrus safe.  He had a feeling that his brother felt the same.

 

Sans had caught a glimpse of the tornado as he ushered his brother down the steps into the shelter, Papyrus reaching up so Sans could hand him Toby before grabbing the door to the shelter and slamming it shut as he walked down into the darkness himself.  The funnel cloud seemed a little too close for comfort.

 

The smaller skeleton allowed his magic to light up his left socket so he could find where he had put the lamp.  This was a frightening situation to be in already, the last thing he needed was Papyrus suddenly becoming too overwhelmed by the darkness and the feeling of suffocation and running out of the shelter right into the twister.  They nearly lost Alphys that way the first time they had to go into a storm shelter.

 

The wind howled hauntingly from outside, the doors clanging slightly as they were rattled by the strong winds.  The doors would never break off.  Perks of having magic was infusing not just food but objects with magic.  The doors were strong on their own.  But with the magic they were almost invincible.  The doors wouldn't open now unless either Sans or Papyrus wanted to get out.

 

A loud rumble of thunder made the two skeletons jump as the lantern finally flickered to life and Sans could hear his brother's bones beginning to rattle with fear.  He went to reassure Papyrus and stopped at the growing look of worry and horror that was showing on his brother's face.  He raised a brow bone in question.

 

"bro?  what's wrong?"

 

Papyrus' bones were rattling violently now, Toby jumping out of his arms to hide from the loud noises under one of the beds.  Sans didn't know it was possible for a skeleton's bones to drain of colour.  His brother had proved him wrong.

 

"B-BROTHER...THE HUMAN!  (Y/N)!  SHE'S SCARED OF THUNDER!"

      

Sans froze.  

 

In his haste to get to safety with his brother, he had completely forgotten about you.  You had been best friends for so long, and had been so supportive right from the start.  Sans had been wandering around a grocery store looking for the ketchup (and getting completely lost) when he had noticed you watching him curiously.  You had given him a shy smile and a little wave, and like the dork he was he had sent a lazy grin and a wave back.  You had giggled and the sound was like music to his non-existent ears.

 

You had started as his best friend.  You'd helped Frisk with schoolwork, helped the monsters to adjust.  Defended them even when it meant losing people who you thought you could trust.  You had even been the one to tell him and all of the other monsters about tornadoes and what to do in the event of one!

 

It hadn't taken that long for Sans to fall for you.  You two were perfect together.  You could practically finish each other's sentences!  And you knew everything about each other.  He knew about your fear of thunder, and your guilty pleasure (watching River Monsters while eating straight from a jar of peanut butter).  And you knew about the resets.  Well, maybe not everything about them.   But you knew enough.  You two had been fine leaving it at that.

 

But Sans had forgotten you.  Usually you would be at work.  So if a tornado formed your colleagues would be able to help you get to the shelter.  But you had a day off today.  He remembered you telling him on the phone last night.  You were going to lie in bed for half the day (you'd just bought a new one and treasured every night that a spring didn't dig into your back).  He had been planning on teleporting over to your house to snuggle you in this new legendary bed.  He was going to bring Grillby's, make your bed into a nest and then he was going to cuddle you all day.  You'd deserved it, you had been working so hard recently.

 

The stupid tornado got rid of that idea.  He could see the tornado when he came into the shelter, and you didn't live that far from him.  If you'd been sleeping, you wouldn't have seen the tornado warning.  You would've heard the thunder....You couldn't move when you heard thunder....You would hide under the bed....

 

Under the bed....

 

You wouldn't be in a shelter.  You weren't safe!

 

"don't move papyrus.  do not open this door until i get back!  understand?!"

 

Sans only saw his brother nod once before he teleported and reappeared in your bedroom.  He was grateful that his magic and years living in the Underground allowed him to see in the dark.  The room was pitch black.  He could hear the howling wind and the rain battering against the glass in the window.

 

Sans narrowed his eyesockets against the the sudden glare of lightning that was quickly followed with the boom of thunder.  He closed his sockets, allowing his instincts to take over.  Yes.  There it was.  The high pitched keening and whimpering that would've been undetectable to a human.  You were under the bed.  Just like he thought.  You were unaware of the danger you were in, and you were unable to move from how terrified you were.

 

His instincts roared at him to protect as he opened his sockets and quietly approached the bed.  He had to keep you calm but he had to be quick.  He couldn't take his time like he'd like to.  He had to get you out of here and into the shelter.  If he had to calm down a panic attack later on, then he would.  So long as you were safe.

 

He knelt down beside the bed before lying down next to you.   He had to be at the same level as you or you would instantly panic.  You had never explained why and he didn't want to ask questions that would make you uncomfortable.  Now wasn't the time for that anyway.  His heart broke as he looked at you.

 

You were curled up.  Hands clutching your hair and tugging, as if you were trying to ground yourself.  Eyes squeezed shut while tears leaked out and ran down your cheeks.  You were trembling violently and whimpering as you tried desperately not to sob.

 

He placed one hand on your cheek and gently began to wipe the tears away.  You opened your eyes, your tears making them look like glass as you hiccuped and sobbed.

 

"hey.  listen, babe i know you're scared right now.   i am too!  but i need you to come out from under the bed.  just for a second!  it'll be okay, i'm right here baby.  but right now, you're gonna have to trust me.  okay?" he cooed softly, trying to sound as calm as possible.  

 

You breathed heavily as you watched his eyelights glowing in the darkness.  His eyelights were always so comforting to you.  They were like stars in the night sky.  You tried to focus on them and listen to his voice, you could tell that what Sans was saying was important.  But all you could hear was the howling wind and the thunder.  You couldn't comprehend what he was saying and it was frustrating him as he tried again and again to coax you out, and failing each time.

 

Sans caressed your cheek, practically at a loss for what to do.  You weren't moving.  He was just about to take a quick peek out of the window to see how much time he had when something made him stop.  The sound of breaking wood and something else that he couldn't quite describe.  If he didn't know any better, it would sound an awful lot like....

 

...the roof of the house being torn off....

 

His sockets widened as he became frantic.  He didn't bother looking out of the window as he scrambled under the bed desperately.  He was glad he didn't get hit by any of the falling debris that had now taken up the place where he had been lying.

 

Sans knew where your shelter was.  He would be able to teleport into it.  But right now he was all too aware that he had run out of time.

 

The skeleton had just enough time to wrap his arms around you, pulling you to him as you both fell into the void and re-emerged in your storm shelter.  Sans placed you on the bed and quickly ran to the doors, tugging on them to reassure himself that it was safe.  He could relax and now he could focus on calming you down.

 

He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Papyrus to let him know that you both were safe.  He prayed that his brother had stayed inside the shelter, and he could only hope that the rest of his friends were safe as he turned on the tiny lantern.  He breathed a sigh of relief as a text from Papyrus came through.  His brother was safe.  Toby was being a bit of a nuisance apparently, but he would be able to cope.  Sans sent a text back to stay put until he came home before turning back to you.

 

You had curled up on the bed, eyes darting around frantically as you realised where you were.  A look of fear and horror crossed your face as it dawned on you just how much danger you had been in before Sans came to your rescue.  Your breathing quickened, your face pale and you began to shake even more.  You looked like you were going to be sick.

 

Sans grabbed the trashcan from the corner of the room just in case.  He walked slowly towards the bed.  He didn't want to frighten you any more than you already were.  He knelt down next to the bed, quickly scrapping that idea and lying down next to you.  He pressed his forehead to yours and played with your hair, guiding you into taking deep steady breaths the whole time.

 

You shuddered as his phalanges wiped your tears from your cheeks.  He began rubbing soothing circles into your shoulder blades as he hushed your cries and cooed, whispering reassurances into your ear as the storm continued outside the shelter.

 

Sans used some of his magic to calm you as he rubbed your shoulders and he could see you getting drowsy as you slowly began to calm down.  The relief he felt was indescribable.  You were safe.  You were okay.  And...now you were asleep.

 

He chuckled quietly and nuzzled your face softly as you gripped his jacket in your sleep.  Sans pulled you closer to him until he was practically curled around you protectively.  He could still hear the sounds of the storm outside.  You must've been able to as well because you would jump slightly in your sleep every time there was a rumble of thunder.  Whenever this happened he would place a gentle kiss on your face and whisper comfortingly.  Reassuring you that he was still with you.  That you were safe.  That you were both safe.

 

He didn't care how long he was down here.  Sans promised that he would keep you safe.

 

Because he was your shelter, just like you were for him.

 

And that's what soulmates are to each other.

 

   

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it. 
> 
> Oh yeah, I have a Tumblr now for Cookie/Sugar Cookie. There isn't much on there (besides a few photos and some bad fanart I drew). But come bother me. Please. I don't know what to post on there! So help me figure it out lol TT^TT
> 
> https://lizzie-tempest.tumblr.com/
> 
> (tried to make it a link and it didn't work ¬_¬)


End file.
